soniczombiefandomcom-20200214-history
Sonic Zombie Origins
Sonic Zombie Origins is the fourth video in the Sonic Zombie series. It clocks in at 22 minutes and 6 seconds, and was uploaded on October 30th, 2013. It is a prequel to the entire series, and takes place almost directly before the events of Sonic Zombie Apocalypse 3. Plot The episode begins on Christmas Eve. Sonic is driving in his hummer to Rouge's house to meet up with his friends Tails, Knuckles, Shadow, Amy, Cream, and Rouge. They all decide to open presents, when Cream goes into the kitchen to pour herself some champagne. All goes as normal, until the Zombie outbreak reaches the house. Cream gets infected, and everyone runs in the kitchen to help her. Knuckles kills her after being bit, but soon after realizes what he has just done. Shadow goes off to defend the house from the Zombies, and everyone else except for Knuckles go to board up the house. Knuckles stays with Cream in the meantime. Eventually, the Zombies manage to get in, and everyone gets ready to make their escape. Sonic turns on the stove before getting in his hummer with everyone else, cause the house to blow up as they drive off. Our Heroes' next destination is to the airport. As soon as they get there, the group sees that the airport is destroyed and left in ruins. They go inside, and decide to split up. Tails goes off into a meat locker, where he meets his tacos for the first time. He puts them in a sack, and meets up with the group. All is not as well as they seem, however. Knuckles has gotten extremely ill from Cream biting him, and throws up. After he throws up, he falls dead on the floor. Rouge feels for a heartbeat, but gets nothing. Knuckles is presumed dead. That is, until soon after when Knuckles transforms into the Knuckles Monster. This beast chases after the gang until it is killed by Shadow. The groups FINALLY takes off to the outside to find a helicopter, but is stopped by the Bigger Knuckles Monster. Sonic gropes Rouge's boobs to transform into Super Sonic fight off the monster while everyone escapes. Our Heroes run out of fuel and crash onto what is soon to be Sonic's Secret Base That Can Never Be Penetrated. The team speaks of how they miss Sonic, but just then, Sonic comes back. The reason behind this is said to be that the only thing that can kill Sonic is Sonic himself. At the end it turns out that the zombie apocalypse happened because of Big the Cat infecting burgers with his unhygienic hands. Cast * Sonic * Tails * Amy * Shadow * Rouge * Cream * Knuckles * Shrek * Batman * Wreck-It Ralph * Big * Dr. Mossman * Knuckles the Motherf#cking Monster * Zombies Triva This is the first appearances of everyone. Three cameos are made in this video.Dr.Mosssman from Half Life 2 Wreckit Ralph from the same the movie and Batman. Category:Episodes Category:Sonic go